


Taoto Pepe

by mochi_quartz



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Dad Maui, F/M, Flashbacks, He just wanna be a good papa, One Shot, This has been stuck in my head for so long, he also cries a lot, still a demigod, takes place in a different universe than moana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_quartz/pseuds/mochi_quartz
Summary: Maui is having some doubts on being a new papa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yikes, sorry for disappearing  
> also sorry for not updating The Danger of Seashells!! I have a small portion of ch. 3 done but i'm not sure where the story's going, i need to map it out. The lullaby the mama sings is from French Polynesia (Tahiti specifically) called Taoto Pepe/Sleep Baby.  
> This was based off a convo with my pal hooked-demiguy on tumblr. enjoy!!

It had been nearly 3 hours now, since Kalani started crying. Maui had tried just about everything: talking softly, rocking her gently, even taking her down to the beach hadn’t solved anything.

Being a new father was a challenge for the demigod. Thousands of years spent laying with many a mortal, and now he was stuck. He wasn’t upset with this fact however; in fact it was exactly what he’d wanted. A child.  
But this child refused to rest no matter how hard he tried. Maui tried to feed Kalani and checked if she’d soiled herself but it just made her squirm a little wilder. 

“C'Mon ‘Lani, what can Papa do for you?” He whispered to her, to no avail. Maui takes her back to his fale, sitting near the dim lit fire pit, hoping to warm her. 

Still nothing.

Maui took a look at Kalani, at her scrunched face, her flushed skin. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.



He remembered the day she was born, how the rain beat on his shoulders as he and other tribesmen stood outside. He clenched his eyes with every shout Malama, his wife, let out. So many thoughts were going through Maui’s mind.  
Was it a boy? A girl? Would they be immortal? Would he watch them grow old and outlive them?

Would they like him?

He was so deep in thought he was so startled when the first cry broke through. 



“Please Lani…I just want to be a good Papa…” Maui felt his eyes sting with tears. Kalani continued to cry, wriggling in his arms. 

Thoughts began to pour through his head again.  
“You’re a terrible father, you’ll never be enough for her or her mother. You’re own parents didn’t even want you.” Maui’s fat tears fell on Kalani, he curled up, unable to believe in himself.

“Taoto, pepe” 

Maui’s head snapped up, the voice was familiar to him.

“Taoto te pepe taoto e”

Malama’s voice quietly filled the room. Both Maui and Kalani’s tears had stopped. 

“Era mama tei te a ‘au  
Era papa tei te peho”

Malama’s warm body pressed against Maui’s side, and though he found it hard to meet her look, he did. Kalani had stopped crying and was just a bit fussy, tears still staining her cheeks. 

“Hamani popoi na 'aiu” 

Malama softly smiled at her trying husband, reaching up to his face and wiping away his tears. 

“I..I’m sorry. I’m a terrible papa.” Maui finally said, dipping his head yet again. “She’s been crying and crying and,” his voice began to break. “Maybe I’m not cut out to be a father..”   
Malama slumped beside him, pressing herself into him more.   
“Maui, there’s nothing to be sorry for. There are so many fathers in the village who have much more children than you, and you’re doing a better job any of them could do!” He felt her arm stretch over to stroke Kalani’s hair too soothe her into slumber.

“She’s a special child, our little Kalani. None like I’ve ever known. A booming voice like her papa.” Maui smiled inwardly at this.   
“And the gentle love of her mother..” Maui blinked at the baby in his arms, how her chest rose and fell and how she snuggled into the crook of his arm.   
“Not a day goes by that I don’t thank the gods for her.” Maui agreed. He blinked tiredly and stifled a yawn. 

“Could you sing that song again? I wanna make sure Kalani doesn’t wake up again.” He joked, secretly hoping she did sing that gorgeous lullaby again. Malama chuckled a bit but soon started singing again.  


“She’s so tiny.” Maui could fit his newborn baby in one hand, but chose to hold with two. He couldn’t stop smiling, or crying, he had no idea what to do.  
Malama’s shaky hand met Maui’s forearm from where she laid. She also had a wide smile on her face.  
“She’s our gift from the gods, our little kalani.” She replied quietly. 

“Kalani…” he let the word roll off his tongue a few times.

“Let’s name her Kalani.” Maui pressed a soft kiss on the baby’s head, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. Malama quietly agreed, saying the name a few times herself.   
Kalani cooed a little, almost as if in agreement. Her parents snickered at this but the choice was made.

Kalani, their gift from heaven.

 


End file.
